A vehicle such as an automobile may be operated or controlled by one or more computing devices such that the vehicle is operated autonomously or semi-autonomously. In a semi-autonomous mode a vehicle computer may control some, but not all, of vehicle operations, e.g., a driver may operate some but not all vehicle controls, the vehicle computer providing certain instructions that otherwise would be provided by a driver. For example, a driver could control or provide input to influence vehicle speed, while the computer controls vehicle steering, or vice versa. In an autonomous mode the vehicle computer may control all or virtually all vehicle operations, e.g., relating to steering, speed, routing, etc.
However, even when a driver is not responsible for certain vehicle operations, i.e., a vehicle is operated at least in a semi-autonomous mode, to promote the safety of the vehicle as well as surrounding vehicles and/or pedestrians, it may be desired for the driver to be able to assume control of vehicle operations from the vehicle computer. For example, when a vehicle computer is controlling steering, it may be desirable for a human driver to be able to quickly assume steering control, particularly when pedestrians are proximate to the vehicle. Accordingly, there is a need for less expensive and more efficient mechanisms for determining driver readiness to assume steering control, e.g., for determining when a driver's hands are on a steering wheel.